Bonnie and Clyde
by all-sewn-up
Summary: who are these new masked theives and where did they come from? only the titans can figure this one out.


Bonnie and Clyde by allsewnup (aka teethandclaws)  
PART ONE

The hum of the gears, shiny spokes twirling in Jump City's ever-so-famous sunlight. The buzz of the engine rumbled it's green passenger who was having the time of his life.

"DUUUUUUDDDEE" Beastboy yelled as he hit a speedbump, catching himself some air and pulling off a dog-handstand on the seat in mid-air. Pedestrians dove out of the way as he tore through downtown on his brand new Light-speed 5000 moped. He worked all summer to save up for it and finally managed to pull it off. He finally had his own speed demon, his own "hog", his prescious.

"HEY! Watch it you jerk!" a man screamed as he dove out of the way, his newspaper stand lie in ruins and clippings of the days events fluttered to the ground in a chaotic mess. As did the fruit stand down the street, and .. the trinket stand and.. the petstore fishtanks that were on display outside.

"Augh my head." he moaned and began rubbing it furiously, people beginning to gather around him, especially the vendors of the goods he had just destroyed; and they looked none too pleased.

"Eheh heh. My bad?"

Meanwhile, 100 few feet away at the Jump City First National bank, a heist was in progress.

"Open the vault and nobody gets hurt."

They had arrived not more than five minutes ago. The woman was dressed in all sorts of cowgirl parapharnalia; the boots with spurs, all kinds of leather attire, the ten-gallon hat, and a red floral bandit's mask that covered her nose and mouth, what seemed out of place were the engineers goggles that affixed to her head, they were so tinted that hardly even she could see through them.

On the other side of the room was a man in black. Over his mouth and nose too was a mask as well, but his was blue and adorned with skulls. Funny thing is, he didn't seem to -have- any eyes, or atleast it didn't show through the skull on his face, but he did wear an eyepatch over what looked to be a red scar.

The female immitated the shape of a gun with her hand and put it up to the teller's head.

"Are you deaf? I'm not going to ask again, open the vault."

"Hah, what are you gonna do? Poke me in the eye?" said the man, he was VERY surprised when a red blast shot from her finger. He ducked, narrowly avoiding it and cowered beneath the counter.

Her counterpart placed his hand on hers and with a gentle touch, pushed it back down to her side. "Now now, we don't want to hurt our new friends." If you were looking right at him, you could swear he was grinning. "Unless they don't want to cooperate."

A hand rose up from under the counter to reveal a set of keys. They jingled loudly with the shaky grip and the female bandit quickly snatched them from the teller's grip.

Beastboy had really got himself into trouble this time. He now was outriding an angry mob of shopkeepers who pummeled him with fruit and keychains.

"AAAH. NOT COOL!" he yelled as he turned the corner and then wound into a dark alley.

A green wrist brushed his brow, wiping a bead of sweat away. "That was too close." He said with some guilt, he had lost them, for now.

Back at the tower, Raven was quietly meditating in her room. Robin and Cyborg sat on the couch with Starfire cheering them on, playing the newest version of:

-  
Ultimate Fighter 5 (now with zombies- and cool stuff li- -ke that) 

Cyborg was winning and Robin was getting overdramatic.

"I'm gonna get you now." Cy said, his character landing a superflex ultimate combo attack on Robins which left him with his mouth agape.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn." he continued mumbling as his battlebot got pummeled over and over. His face turned red and the vein in his forehead throbbed. His character managed to get off it's ultimate move which involved eating/sucking the brains out of Cyborg's ear, leaving him dead.

Robin stood up victoriously, he loomed over Cyborg who could only stare at the screen with wide eyes in disbeleif.

"NO WAY!"

"Who's the champion now!" he gloated, giving Starfire a high-five who squealed in glee.

"Is it my turn to partake of the video-games?" she said with a look of hope on her face.

They winced and stared back at her.

"Uhm, well, Star, do you really want to go against us, I mean, you're not all that.. good.. "

She snatched up the controller out of Robin's hand and studied it closely. "I will be victorious!"

The two burst into laughter as she was defeated in mere seconds by Cyborg's unparalelled fighting skills.

"I WOULD PLAY BETTER IF YOU EVER LET ME PRACTICE." She began to whimper and crumbled the controller in her hands. The boys, in a vain attempt to console her broke into a fit of giggles.

A loud boom and Beastboy transformed into a cat and wound up hanging upsidown from a fire-escape in the ally he took refuge in.

"What WAS that?" he hopped down and peered around the corner.

The bandits had emptied the vault and now broke off into the street.

"I love it when a heist goes off with out a hitch.. it's so.. romantic." the man laughed. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You're a real cassanova, Clyde, you know that. C'mon, lets get out of here before the cops come." she said smugly.

"And I thought my comeons were lame," Beastboy stepped forward as he de-transformed from a tiger.

"You know this guy, Bonnie?" Clyde said.

"I think that's that beastkid that hangs out with the Titans all the time, real moron."

"Hey! Kid! Moron? Harsh, dude!" he yelled and jumped forward, quickly transforming into a gorilla. He swung his powerful fist at Clyde, but he merely hopped out of the way and delivered a kick to the back of his head, sending him crashing facefirst into the asphalt. "Ugh."

"Bang bang" she said, holding both of her hands out like guns and shot little red blasts at him.

"EEP" He managed to transform into a hummingbird before it was too late and zipped out of the way.

Clyde just laughed. "You aren't much of a fighter, are you?" He held his palm out and instantly the hummingbird was covered in a mess of (now hardened) red goo.

The entrapment was short lived as Beastboy turned into a Rhino and broke free. Clyde dove out of the way of a charge and stuck something to his side with a punch to the kidneys, de-transforming him, the poor changeling doubled over.

"Come on kid, you can't beat the both of us."

Where have I heard that voice before. I swear that was ..

"Dance, baby, dance!" Bonnie interrupted with a laugh and began to shoot at his feet. Beastboy hopped up in a panic and transformed into a mouse to take refuge behind a car.

"Oh come on, I was just having fun." she giggled. "How about a six shooter." A huge red blast knocked the car forward over Beastboy's head.

But Beastboy had other plans, he dove from the smoke as a squirrel and squirmed all over Bonnie's face, chittering wildly.

"Hold .. still." said Clyde who held his palm out, waiting for the right time to strike, he was clearly surprised that he was putting up such a fight. His counterpart screamed and waved her arms in the air.

"Get this idiot off of me!"

"Now do you really think I can hit him with you flailing around like that?"

He fired another goey stream, but Beastboy jumped forward onto his face.

"Not this time dude!"

Clyde fell over and his spray glued Bonnie to the ground.

Beastboy managed to do a number on his mask, but it was fruitless trying to physically hinder the criminal.

"ARGH" yelled Clyde as the little green squirrel hopped off his face onto the ground, his eyepatch in mouth.

"I KNEW IT!" Beastboy yelled.

"I'm done playing around, kid." Clyde palmstruck him in the head which resulted in a large explosion that launched Beastboy backwards.

"EEEEEAAAHH." He landed upsidown on a brick wall and slid to the ground. He fell to the sidewalk and blacked out.

One too many knocks to the head can do that to you.

"Finally. Now get me out of here." Bonnie sneered. Clyde discounted her and peeled his eyepatch from the grip of the sleeping squirrel and threw it over his head.

"I dunno, I kinda like you there." He chuckled and walked off.

"HEY! Wait up! Just WHAT do you think you're doing Clyde!"

Clyde sighed and held out his hand. More of the sticky goo shot out and muffled her complaints.

"Hey look, a moped." He said, throwing his bags of loot under the seat and fired it up.

Well that's the end of Part 1. Who are Bonnie and clyde and where did they come from? Will beastboy ever see his moped again? Will Bonnie ever get free? Does Clyde even care? Will Starfire ever beat Cyborg and Robin at video games? You'll have to wait and find out. 


End file.
